


Third Eye

by Tortellini



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Awkward Carlos, Based on a Tumblr Post, Carlos and Cecil are Dorks, Carlos is Human, Carlos is a Dork, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil Might be Human or Inhuman, Cecil is Mostly Human, Cecil is a Dork, Cecilos Fluff, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Eldritch Abomination Cecil, Humor, Husbands, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Science Husbands, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: In the middle of the night Carlos wakes up and appreciates his husband a little bit. Everything is weird, but everything is cute too.Oneshot/drabble





	Third Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/404910) by jadeprince. 



Carlos stirred sleepily in his bed. He was warm and comfy and the best part about it all was that his husband was fast asleep in his arms what with Carlos himself cuddled up and being the big spoon for him.

When he heard him talk in his sleep though, he stirred a little bit.

"Mm... Carlos... A love letter... How rebellious..."

Carlos stirred and smiled a little, still sleepy. He was so cute. He was still asleep when he glanced at Cecil's neck.

On the back of Cecil's neck was an eye.

Carlos thought for a moment as his brain tried to process what he was seeing that maybe he was just still asleep. He had seen a lot of weird stuff here in Night Vale. There had to be a good explanation. Right?

Nope.

The eye blinked at him. Totally in love.

And even if it was just Cecil... Carlos still needed a moment.

 


End file.
